Into the Unknown
by QhRider89
Summary: Things are different for Julie when she and her horse enter Middle Earth. As long as she has Mavrick with her, everything will be fine, or so she thinks.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello people, I'm back, and I hope you like this story better. Please tell me if there is anything wrong with it, but don't flame.**

**Disclaime:I know I know, they're not mine. Except for my lame characters, whoopie, I own characterssays it with satcasimbut not the ones from LOTRs. Nooooo. Tolkin has to be stengy and not let at least have one of his characters.**

**Anyways...Heres the story.**

They were running away, away from their problems for good. With only the moon to guide them they made it into the neighbor's woods. Julie Cross rode her horse Mavrick into the dark woods, with hope. Hope was the only thing that kept Julie alive, that and Mavrick. She couldn't live with out him, she didn't know how she did before she had him.

Mavrick was no ordinary horse, Mavrick talked to Julie and to Julie only, and not only was he not a horse, he was a unicorn. Julie was shocked to find out that her birthday gift could talk, and he was a unicorn. Mavrick was black, his mane and tail were long and he was flawless. He loved Julie deeply, they had a bond that was unbrakeable. Thats the reason they were out so late at night running away.

"Where should we go Rick?" Julie asked him.

'I am not sure Julie,' Mavrick's way of speaking wasn't by moving his lips, but by speaking through his head.

"Some how, I've got a feeling that we'll end up in some place we've never even heard of, like Manzanar, Montana," Julie was beginning to doubt they should have went the way the went.

'Do not fear Julie, where ever we go, we'll be together,' Mavrick troted forward.

**This thing is driving my crazy!**

**Oh you'll find out why they are running away soon**


	2. The Meadow

The next day, Julie and Mavrick rose with the sun. They set off to where ever it was they were going. Mavrick stopped suddenly, Julie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

'I smell the smoke of the vehicles, I hear them as well,'

"I don't hear anything,"

'Your hearing isn't as good as mine my friend,' He turned his head to look at her, his forlock was parted and a gleaming white star shown brightly on his forhead.

"I would imagine thats where your horn is,"

'Yes, the marking is a reminder that I am a unicorn and must follow the Code of Loyalty,' He turned his head back, something bothered him when he spoke of the Code.

"We've got to get moving, they might notice we're here," Julie began to walk, Mavrick followed her, his ears still trained on the direction he smelt the dogs and cars.

They walked several miles until they woods stopped and it was open field. Mavrick was lost in thought. Julie was watching where she stepped. Julie and Mavrick were startled when they heard something buzzing out of the woods. Burt bikes and four-wheelers, there were dogs too. Julie hopped on Mavrick and they ran.

Tears welled in Julie's eyes, they were going so fast, she didn't know if she could hang on much longer. There was a truck coming up behind them, its driver looked down at the speed he was running.

"Brint, look at this!" He pointed. "I've hit fifty and hes still leaving us!"

"Mavrick, I can't hang on, I'm slipping!" Julie yelled over the hoof beats.

'Hold on Julie, I'm getting us out of here!'

He started to slow down, his star begain to glow now and and beam shot from it and opened a portal infront of them. It was well above the ground though. Mavrick's ears perked forward. He slowed to collect his gait to jump.

'When I tell you to lean forward, lean forward!'

"OK"

He got four feet infront of the opening and brung his front legs up.

'Ok lean forward'

Julie leaned forward and the jumped into the portal. Light flashed by them, blues, purples, greens, white and darkness took over Julie.


	3. Saddness

**Oops, I forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter two, well if they want a disclaimer they can forget it! The Lord of the Rings is MINE! Just kidding, but Julie and Mavrick are mine!**

Julie woke up on the ground. Mavrick was no in sight. There was a camp fire beside her, and several men were sitting around not saying anything, two of them smoked a long pipe, one with red hair and the other with dark hair. Then there was a blonde, he strangly had pointed ears. He was the first to notice Julie was a wake.

Julie stared at him and he stared at her, the man with the dark hair and fumanchu looked at her and then the red haird man who was very chubby and had a long red beared. Julie was the first to speak.

"Where's my horse?"

"What horse?" Asked the red head.

"My horse, he was tall, sleek, black, white star,"

"There was no such steed with you when we found you," The dark head told her.

"Are you well?" Asked blondy.

"I'm fine, but I want my horse," Julie sat up.

"We do not know where he has gone, My lady," Said darky.

"My name is Julie, and please don't call me that,"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathron, this is Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Gimli son of Gloin," Aragorn pointed the others out.

"Where am I?" Julie asked.

"We near the Gap of Rohan," Aragorn informed her.

"Oh," Julie looked as if she understood, but then said. "where in the hell is that, what has he done! MAVRICK!"

Julie yelled. "BRING YOUR BLACK BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Aragorn, I think she is troubled," Legolas whispered to him.

"If you are not quite, ever Orc and Urk-hai will hear you!" Gimli said firmly.

"I'm going to seriously hurt him when I see him," Julie folded her arms.

What Julie didn't know was that Mavrick hid himself well in the woods, he didn't know how well he could trust them, and he would get her as soon as they weren't looking. He hadn't intened on them to find her, but he had forgotten she was weaker than him and couldn't substane traveling through the portals without blacking out. If he were human he would be hitting himself in the head.

Julie actually felt quite as ease with the three men, she layed closest to Aragorn. She felt safe near him for some reason. He gave her odd smile when she first layed down beside him, like he was wondering what she was thinking.

"Are you Ok, My lady?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I've just never been in a different world before, I feel I can depend on you for protection," She told him.

"You can depend on all of us," His smile this time was warm.

Julie layed with her back to him, her eyes open, tears welling into them. Where was Mavrick, why hadn't he come to her when she called him. She didn't feel right without him beside her.

"Mavrick, where are you?" She whispered solftly.

Aragorn heared her, and Legolas's Elf ears picked up on her dispear. Gimli however, began to snore. Julie's saddness turned into aggravation. She put her hands over her ears. Legolas had to do the same, the Dwarf's loud snoring was hurting his ears.

"And he complained about me being loud," Julie mummbled.

"You both hurt my ears," Legolas had heard her over the loud snores some how.

Aragorn found the situation funny, and smiled with closed eyes.

The next morning they were on the move, Aragorn and Legolas wasted no time and left Gimli and Julie behind. Julie was stuck running with Gimli.

"Gimli, do you snore?" Julie asked just to see what he'd say.

"Snore? Me? Of course not, I do not snore!"

"Thats not what I heard last night," Julie smiled and raced a head of him.

Julie had cought up with Legolas who was behind Aragorn. They ran down a small hill in between giant rocks and bolders. Aragorn soon stopped. Niether him nor Legolas were panting, but Julie was. Aragorn pressed his ear to a rock.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our sent. Hurry!" He lifted from the ground.

"Come Gimli!" Legolas called as he and Aragorn started off again.

"And we're running," Julie didn't know how much more running she could take.

"Three days and nights pursuit.. no food... no rest... and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," Gimli was behind them.

As the four of them ran across the rocks and plains Aragorn's eyes caught a glips of something on the ground. He stopped and bent to pick it up off the ground, it was a Elven brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," He studied the leaf brooch.

"They may yet be still alive," Legolas stood beside Aragorn.

"Less then a day ahead of us, come!"

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!"

"Who are we looking for again?" Julie asked but obviously had not been heard.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous we are over short distances," Gimli informed them even though he lagged behind.

"The dwarves must not run as fast as them then," Julie was having a hard time keeping up with them now. "wheres Mavrick when I need him?"

Mavrick stayed far enough behind so they wouldn't know where he was. So far they had been good to her, maybe if they stopped for the night again he'd reveil himself.

They are fast runners, but where are they running to? He stopped on a hill over looking a large plain.

Mavrick lifted his nose in the air, he could smell Julie and they others. He could tell them apart easly, but there was another smell in the air that lingered like a fog on a humid morning. The smell was strong to Mavrick, and it smelled bad, save two different sents, it was hard to tell if the two sents were good or not, it was mixed in with the bad smell.

What ever their after, it must not be good, I've got to get Julie before they meet up with them, Mavrick quickened his pace.

The next morning they were still running, Mavrick hadn't caught up with them yet. Hoof beats where heard, they all hid behind some bolders. A large group of horse back riders galloped by, Aragorn quickly realised who these men were. He came out of hiding, followed by Legolas and Gimli, Julie was told to stay in hiding.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn shouted.

The riders turned their horses towards them when they got to them they incircled them and they point their long spears menacingly at them.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Their leader commanded.

"Give me your name horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Aragorn looked down at Gimli and placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

The man dismounted from the gray horse and walked up to Gimli.

"I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground,"

"You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas had quickly brought his bow and arrow out, Julie couldn't believe how quick he was.

Aragorn quickly straightened things out, there was no need to fight if they were on the same side. After talking for a while, Eomer gave them two horses, and they were on their way. Julie came out of hiding.

"Well, at least we don't have to run any more, my legs were starting to go JELL-O,"

They looked at her in confusen about this new word.

"What is this JELL-O?" Gimli asked.

"You've never eaten- oh wait, dummy me. We're on a different WORLD JULIE!"

"Aragorn, I still wonder about her," Legolas whispeed to Aragorn.

"She is a different culture Legolas," Aragorn mounted the chestnut horse and Legolas and Gimli got on the gray. "My lady you will have to ride with me."

"Of course I will, can't ride the invisible horse, cause hes invisible. Might make the others jealous," She climbed on the back of Hasufel. "Aragorn, don't call me that."

They rode off towards a pile of stuff burning and smoldering. There was a stinch in the air that ingulfed Julie. When they got closer she could see they were bodies.

"Oh my God," The words barely made it out.

They picked around in the ashs, looking for any clue of the two friends. Only a belt was found. Aragorn kicked the Urk-hai helment, yelled and dropped to his knees. Julie felt sad for them, the only friend she had was Mavrick, he was still alive though, they had lost two of their friends. Legolas mummbled something, and Aragorn saw something on the ground, tracks!

"A hobbit lay here, and another," He ran his fingers on the dirt. "they crawled, their hands were bond."

Aragorn followed their tracks and found cut rope.

"Their bonds were cut, they ran over here. Thye were followed," They followed the tracks. "tracks lead away from the battle, into Fangorn Forest."

They stoped infront of the forest.

"Well ain't that just creepy," Julie commented.

"Fangorn. What maddness drove them in there?" Gimli remarked.

"Julie stay here, it will be dangerous in there, you aren't fit for fiting," Aragorn told her. "stay with the horses."

"I don't want to be left here alone, what if one of those things comes after me?" Fear creped up in Julie as she looked back at the burning carcuses.

"Then get on the horse and ride away from here," He untied his sheath with his dagger in it. "take this, use it if you must."

Then they turned and walked into the forest.

**Oh, and thanks for the great reviews guys, keep'em coming...**


	4. Together Again

**OMG its been so long, I'm so sorry I plum forgot! Oh well, I hope yall forgive me. Heres the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer:see chapter one**

It seemed like a thousand forevers. Julie sat on the ground picking the grass as the horses grazed. She heard much rustling in the woods, and she thought she could hear whispers. Thats when the horses spooked, and ran from her.

"Come back! Hasufel! Arod! Wait!" She ran after them but it was no use.

For no apparent reason she started to cry. Her legs collasped and she layed on her side crying. She wanted so much to be with Mavrick again. Then she started to think about why she had left home.

"I can't stand to look at you, leave my sight!" Her foster mother yelled at her.

Julie turned to leave, apparently she wasn't going fast enough cause her foster mother pushed her. Julie lost her balence and her face slamed into the door frame. Blood flowed from her nose, it was all over the kicthen floor and on the door.

"Look at the mess you have made Julie! You clean it up right now before it dries and stains!"

Julie ran to the bathroom for a wet rag to put on her nose. She locked the door and sat on the toilet holding her nose. She could hear the foot falls of the middle aged woman as she came towards the door then started to bang on it.

"What are you doing?" She barked.

Julie's eyes filled with tears.

* * *

"Its my birthday," Julie entered the living room.

"So,"

"Can you take me to the store, my teacher gave me some money to buy a gift," Julie couldn't wait to get to the tack store.

"No. Can't you see I'm busy! How much did she give you?"

"Twenty dollars, can we bake a cake then?"

"No, you'll get the dishes dirty,"

"I washed them any way so whats it matter?"

"I said no, now go play with your horse or something,"

Julie went into the kicthen and took out two twenkies from the cabnet and went out to the barn, Mavrick was in the pasture. She went out to the pasture and called him. He ran up to her with something in his mouth. It was white daisy.

'I don't partisipate in birthdays, so I don't know what gifts are to be given, but I found this and thought of you,'

Julie took it, tears welled up in her eyes she threw her arms around his neck.

"It lovely, but you know its not the best gift I've ever gotten,"

'Oh, well what was the best gift?' His voice sounded hurt.

"You," She smiled and opened the twenkies. "happy birthday to me,"

'I hope we share many more together,'

"Me too, She fed him one of the cream filled cakes and she ate the other.

* * *

Julie felt warm breath on her and a nudge.

'Julie?'

"Mavrick!" She jumped up and flung her arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much!"

'I watched you to whole time, I wasn't sure if I could trust them. But I would have been ready to fight if they hurt you,'

"Theres no need to fear them, they are nice,"

'Where are they?'

"They went searching for their friends in there, Aragorn didn't want me to go with them. He didn't want me to get hurt."

'Ah, the tall one with dark hair,'

"Yeah. Their friends were taken by them, and they were killed by these men on horses, and now they are in there. I do not know the whole story. Aragorn said there are somethings that were better not told right now. I don't think he trusts me fully yet."

'It doesn't matter, we can go now that we're together,'

"I don't want to just leave them without saying good bye,"

'OK'

"Hey can I ask you something?"

'Go a head,'

"How come you won't show me your horn?"

'I can't'

"Why?"

'I just can't, just don't worry about that. It doesn't matter. He turned his head from her. I don't like to talk about it.'

"Ok, I won't ask no more,"

Julie sat down, her feet were killing her from running for two days. She could hear Mavrick eating grass, the sound relaxed her cause she knew she was safe with him. She drifted off to sleep. She woke up when she felt Mavrick nudge her.

"What?"

'Its your friends, they aren't on this side of the woods any more, and theres someone else with them. I heard him whistle, then a stallion called to him. We must go.'

Julie got up and got on him. They galloped to where they saw the four standing before a white stallion, Hasufel, and Arod.

"Aragorn, look," Legolas pointed toward the hill.

"She wasn't lying about her horse," Aragorn said.

"A friend of yours?" Gandalf questioned.

"Yes," Aragorn answered.

Mavrick galloped up to them and stopped.

"I told you I had a horse," Julie said mockingly, Mavrick whished his tail, tossed his head and grunted at her.

"I am sorry we did not believe you Julie," Aragorn spoke for the others.

"I see your horses came back aswell, they ran away after hearing something in the woods and spooked," Julie pointed to the woods.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but we must be on our way," Gandalf interupted.

They got on the horses and galloped away.


	5. Arguments

**I confused myself! I had to make a change in this chapter so yall wouldn't get confused and yell at me about it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**If you want to see a disclaimer, go to chapter one.**

In Isengard, Saruman had his hand over the paltinar, watching the company of the now five compaions. He saw Julie astride Mavrick, Saruman knew that the unicorns were rare to Middle Earth after being hunted to nearly extentiction. This unicorn however was not from Middle Earth, which made Saruman want him even more. He ordered a group of ten Orks led by one Urk-hai into the tower to reicieve orders.

"Bargot, look in the the stone. Tell me what do you see?"

"A girl, and a beast," The Urk-hai answered.

"Of course, but this is no ordinary beast, Bargot. This is a unicorn, I want him. I can use his power to make Urk-hai of great power! Even you Bargot, may recieve a portion of this power if you capture the beast,"

Bargot ginned and growled a little.

"You will have him Master Saruman," He ran out of the tower followed by the Orks.

* * *

The five compaions enter the gates of Edoras. Julie rode in behind Aragorn, who saw a flag with a white horse land on the ground. 

"You'll find more cheer in a gravy yard," Gimli said as they looked at the people of Edoras watch them ride through the city.

"You can say that again," Julie saw one man with an agray expresion on his face.

They stoped their horses and got off.

"Julie, do not speak. You are not from here, so you musent intefer," Gandalf ordered.

"Ok," Julie nodded her head.

"Not a word,"

"Right,"

They walked up the steps to the door. Several guards came out.

"Ah," Gandalf saw them and gave a little smile.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," The guard told him.

Gandalf nodded to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. They took off their weapons and handed them to the other guards. Aragorn, then realised he didn't have his dagger, what had he done with it. Julie cleared her throat and a tap came on Aragorn's left shoulder. He looked and she was handing him his dagger back.

"I didn't have to use it," She said quietly to him.

"Good," He handed it to the gurad.

"Your staff," Hama wanted Gandalf to give it up aswell.

"Hmm? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf lended into the staff like he really needed it.

He let them pass through the doors. Gandalf walked beside Legolas, his arm linked into his, not using the staff. Aragorn was behind Gandalf, Julie in the middle, and Gimli beside her. There was mummering from an guy who Julie quessed was Grima Wormtongue. Then Gandalf spoke to the king.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden-King,"

There was more mummering before the king replyed to Gandalf.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stromcrow?"

"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," Grima stood up and spoke at Gandalf.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," Gandalf brought his staff up right so it would be standing beside him, Grima took notice of it.

"Hi staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He barked at Hama.

A fight began between those loyal to Grima and the four compaions, while Gandalf worked his magic on the king. Eowyn came in she went to rush for her uncle but Aragorn caught her by the arm and told her to wait.

"Rohan is mine!" The pozesed king yells.

"Be gone!" Gandalf thrust his staff towards the king who slams back in his throne.

Eowyn rushs to him and supports him. He started to change, his old gray hair and white skin started to go away. His haired turned a golden color and his skin became soft and unwrinkled. He stared into Eowyn's joyful but worried eyes.

"I know your face. Eowyn...Eowyn," He turned to look at Gandalf. "Gandalf."

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said.

Grima had been chased off by the king, then saddly Theoden had to be told once more his only son had died. He was shattered, his only heir. While at Theodred's tomb, Gandalf see a horse in the distance. Aboard the horse were two childeren, one who falls from him. They are taken into the Golden Hall and given food.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree," Eowyn said as she conforted the little girl.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf told Theoden.

Julie could sence a fight coming up, she didn't want any part of it. This was not about her, she didn't live here. There was nothing she could say that could give advice. _Besides, _she thought. _who will listen to a girl?_ She walked out and went to the stable where Mavrick was stalled.

'I hate being inside,' He tossed his head. 'only Shadowfax understands how I feel, he too doesn't like being crampted in the stall.'

"You've made a friend?" Julie walked up to him and gave him a apple she took from the table.

'Hes a stallion, a lord. Hes watchful of me, he knows I'm not a horse. I don't think we are friends, we can just relate to things,' He ate the apple greatfully.

"Does he talk to you?"

'He only asked of my name, once I told him he became watchful, the other horses ignor me.'

"I'm sorry, come on then," She unlocked the stall door and let him out.

They walked out of the city and Mavrick strang into a gallop. He was barely visible in the fadding light. Julie smiled at her friend, she was glad to have him.

"Hes special," Julie jumped, she turned to see Aragorn.

"How'd it go in there?"

Aragorn watched Mavrick run around and buck.

"Not good I'm quessing," Julie sat down on the ground.

"We are moving in the morning, to Helm's Deep, a fortess built in the side of a mountain. A death trap."

"If you ask me, I think the king is a coward," Julie said it cooly.

"He is not a coward, he thinks this is best for his people. Only he doesn't know what he is doing will cause the death to many." Aragorn sat beside her.

"How old are you Aragorn?" Julie had been trying to estimate his age ever sence she met him.

"I do not keep track of the years of my birth, I am far to busy to take the time,"

"Really, I thought everyone celebrated their birthday,"

"There some here that do, our friends that we were looking for do. Their ways are different then what I'm used to," Mavrick had stopped, he watched them and then started towards them.

"Mavrick is the jealous type, just watch," Julie smiled.

Mavrick came up and pushed Aragorn away from Julie, when Aragorn resisted he put his ears back and was going to bit him but Julie poked his check.

"Stop it! Hes not hurting anything sitting there," Julie shoed him away from Aragorn.

"I see," He stood up.

"But hes a loyal friend, he protects me," She patted Mavrick on the shoulder.

"You'd better put him in the stable, you need to get to bed a rest. Its going to be a long journy to Helm's Deep," Aragorn didn't smile, he place a hand on Mavrick's nose then walked away.

'What was that about?'

"What?"

'You were sitting to closely together,' They started to walk toward the gate.

"We were not!"

'Yes you were! You are far to young for him, who knows how old he is,'

They walked to the barn, bickering at each other.


	6. Gone

**Next chapter, obviously. **

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're are often mistaken for dwarf men," Gimli was a stride Eowyn's horse, she walked beside him listening to his story about dwarf women.

"Its the beard," Aragorn smiled and made a beard gesture with his hand.

Julie was amused aswell by all of this. When Gimli fell off the horse she burst with laughter. She was also glad to see that Aragorn was smiling and laughing. She hadn't seen him smile much.

The next day Aragorn and Eowyn walked side by side, they talked to each other for a little bit then would become silent, and would spring up a conversation again.

'Are you jealous?'

"Of course not," Julie said out laud, not thinking.

She got some stares from some people, then they quickly moved away from her. She felt a little embarassed.

'Sorry,'

"Yeah sure," she whispered.

Legolas runs off after Hama and Gamling, there was some yelling and then Legolas shouted.

"A scout!"

Aragorn ran up the hill and saw the Warg riders coming. He ran back down to Theoden.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asked.

"Wargs! We're under attack! Get them out of here!" He shouted and went for his horse.

"All riders to the head of the column!" He turned to Eowyn who was beginning to mount her horse. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste."

"I can fight!" She argued.

"No! You must do this, for me," Theoden turned his horse. "follow me!"

Gimli was having a hard time with Arod but he got him moving, he bounched high in the saddle as Arod cantered after the other horses.

"Come on Rick, we can fight," Julie said to him.

'No, you have no skill in fighting,'

"No better time then now, besides, Eowyn gave some lessons. I think I can manage,"

'Ok,' Agenest his finner judgment Mavrick galloped after the others.

The Warg riders charged forward, and the riders of Rohan charged aswell. Mavrick held back, he didn't want to be the first of the horses to be take down.

"Their as big as large ponies!" Julie exclaimed when she saw them.

'We turn back, you'll be considered a coward,'

"I know," She leaned forward as he raced on ward.

A warg rider galloped towards them, Julie picked up a spear that had been stabbed in the ground and threw it at him, it missed.

"Shoot!" She yelled.

It jumped at her but she ducked as it sailed over her and Mavrick. It wasn't a graceful jumper, it's landing was very good. The warg hit the ground nose first, the Orc flew off it's back. Julie got off of Mavrick and killed the Warg, Mavrick went after the Orc. A swarm of Orks and a single Urk-hai came into the battle. Chains flew into the air, the loops went around Mavrick's neck, scraping his flesh.

"Mavrick!" Julie screamed.

'Julie!' Mavrick whinnied in fright.

Julie was running to him when an Orc knocked her down. The warg stepped over her, she thrusted the sword Eowyn had given her, between his front legs and into his heart, killing him. She cut the Orc's throat. When she looked up Mavrick was gone. The wargs were being chased away by the riders and their were shouts.

"Aragorn!" Julie looked towards the shouts.

Legolas and Gimli had called him. Then they turned to an Orc that was on the ground. Julie was to far to hear what was being said, but when she saw them look over the cliff she knew what had happened. Greif took over her.

"No!" Her best friend was gone, and now her new friend had died.

"My lady, are you well?" A rider jumped off his horse.

"They've taken him,"

"Who?"

"M-mavrick, and now, Aragorn is dead!" She cryed.

He helped her up and placed her on his horse and walked her from the battle field.


	7. Agenst His Will

**"No eating here tonight, no eating here tonight, no no no eating here tonight, cause your on a diet,"**

**oh, sorry. I love Find Nemo!**

**"You know what you do when life gets you down?"**

**"No and I don't want to know,"**

**"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming, what do we do we swim swim, hahaha ha ha! I love to swim!"**

**OK, I'll stop.**

Mavrick fought hard againest the Orcs and their chains. The Urk-hai was behind him with a whip, striking him when ever he pulled back. They were moving very quickly for having only two legs. At one point, Mavrick lounged forward, he pulled them but they were two many. In the end, he had no choice but to follow them.

It took less then two day to get to their destination. It was a large black tower, the walls were high, and a portion of the forest that had once been close to the place had been cut down. Mavrick thought there was something familiar about the forest. There were whispers in the trees, and he could feel hatred towards the Orcs from some unseen force. He tossed his head and sat back on the chains, he could feel them digging into his skin, but he knew, if he could get inside the forest he would be safe.

He pulled them closer and closer to the edge of the forest, and the trees seemed to reach out for the Orcs. The Urk-hai brought the whip down hard on Mavrick. Suddenly, Mavrick felt as if he were out of his body, he couldn't control his movenment any longer. Something drew him away from the forest, towards the tower. He had no power left from opening the portal, he could not resist what had come over him.

At the foot of the steps, a man dress in white stood. His staff pointed at him. Mavrick could feel the force lift from him. The wizard step closer to him, Mavrick reared up, his legs tucked close.

"Settle yourself, no harm shall furture come to you if you coroperate,"

Mavrick didn't speak.

"I know what you are Unicorn,"

'What do you want with me?'

"You know what I want,"

'I can't give you what you want, its not possible,'

"But I know how to get it," Saruman gave Mavrick and evil grin.

Mavrick was taken away and locked inside a dungon. He made his horn visible, this frightened the Orcs. It was very dark in the dungon. Mavrick began to think about what was happening and what had happened in the past, before he had met Julie. The things he hadn't told her, the things he didn't want her to know.


	8. Undying Memories

**OK gang. Read on. Thanks for all the great reviews guys, keep'em coming. Oh, and you might hate me later.**

He was 5' 7", with short black hair and blue eyes. He had a handsome face and looked very kind. He wore jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. It was fall so there was a slight chilling breeze, but not enough to make one cold. He walked down the side walk beside tall buildings, he was on his way to his buddy's apparment.

He was in a hurry, walking fast, almost running. He hit a lady with his shoulder, almost knocking her down, he didn't say sorry or excuss me, he kept walking.

"JERK!" She yelled at him.

He broke into a run, he was starting to feel a little light headed, he had to get to his buddy's house in a hurry. He grabbed the railing to the stairs that lead up to the apparment building. When he got in he pressed the botton for the elevator and waited. He put his hands in his pockets and jingled the coins and keys in them. He took one hand out and started to bit his finger nails, then the elevator door opened and he stepped inside.

He knocked on the door to an apparment, and continued to bite his finger nails.

"Come on man open the door," He said to him self.

The door opened and there stood a tall guy, his hair was long and blonde. His eyes were blood shot and his nose was red. He was way under weight.

"Hey Charlie, whats up, come in." He opened the door wider.

"Hey man, I need a fix," Charlie stepped in.

"OK man, don't have a cow," He started laughing. "have a cow! a cow."

"Jeff!" Charlie exclaimed.

"OK man," He went over to the coffie table that was littered with pizza boxes and paper and a box.

Jeff pulled out a bag of joints, he handed Charlie two.

"Here ya' go Charlie, have fun,"

Charlie wasted no time, he lit on and started to smoke it.

"Thanks Jeff,"

"Jeff? Come on, I'm waiting!" An impatienct voice called from a bed room.

"Ay Charlie, Helan's sister is here, shes in the other room," Jeff raised his eye brows.

"Naw, man, I'm not messing with Clair," Charlie took a puff, Jeff reached for it and took it from Charlie. "ay man,"

"Here, I'm done, I'll see you around Charlie, my girl is waiting for me,"

"Alright Jeff,"

The next day, Charlie smoked the rest of that one joint, then got his car. He finished it while he was driving to his girlfriend's apparment. He knocked on her door, when she answered it she saw that he was high.

"Charlie, you told me you were going to quit!" She yelled.

"Don't yell!" He tryed to go through the door but she stopped him.

"Charlie, now isn't a good time, go home,"

"Why?"

"Charlie, this isn't a good time,"

"Bonnie, is everything alright?" A male voice called.

"Yeah Frank!" Bonnie yelled.

"Frank?" Charlie pushed through the door and saw his best friend standing in the door way to Bonnie's bed room. "what the hell is going on?"

"Charlie calm down," Bonnie put her hands on his shoulders.

"I said what the hell is going on, are you, cheating on me?"

"NO! Charlie, I would never cheat on you!"

"Well thats not what it looks like!"

"Charlie, its not what you think!" Frank laughed a little.

"As far as I'm concerned, you can all go to hell," Charlie walked out.

"Charlie! Wait! This is all a miss understanding!" Bonnie yelled and ran to the door as he walked out and walked down the hall.

It was dark now, his anger had taken over him completely. How could she had done this to him, after all they've been through. He got in his car a sped away, pulling out infront of someone. He ran a red light, he never saw the truck coming. The truck driver tryed to stop, but the roads were slick from the morning's rain and was skiding. The truck barreled through Charlie's car, crushing it. When it was over, Charlie was barely alive, his back was broken, and his skull was fractured.

He looked up, his vision blurry. He could see a bright light, it came down and soaked everthing it touched. Everyone around saw this light and was awed by it, they couldn't do anything but stair at it's beauty.

'Nithir, come,' Charlie heard a soft voice call to him.

His body or so he thought his body was lifted from the car. He looked down and saw him self hunched over the steering wheel. He followed the light, then he found himself standing in the light. There were little lights of all different colors all around him.

"Whats happening?" He asked.

'Nithir, you have violated our Code,'

"I'm sorry,"

'Sorry isn't good enough Nithir, the elders grow tired of you misjudgement. They want to rid of your embarresment,'

"What do you mean rid of me?"

'They have come to conclusion that death is the only way to rid of you, and your dishonrable ways,'

"But wait, I can change,"

'There is no room for second chances,'

"Everyone deserved a second chance!"

'Yes, you are right. But the elders do not think you deserve one, sence this would be your third chance and not your second,'

"Please! I don't want to die, I can change!"

'You are selfish Nithir, Unicorns are not selfish creatures, yet you are the first. You let some die because of your selfishness,'

Charlie dropped to his knees and started to weep. He had fought to forget his past, he regreted what he had done. Now she was bringing it back up again.

"I can change,"

'Pray to the gods you can, I have requested that you be given another chance. A chance to redeem yourself from you sins.'

Charlie looked up at the figure of light that stepped towards his way, the figure was shaped like a Unicorn, but it was unclear. The light was that was radiating from her was almost blinding.

'You are not forgiven, just bein given another chance. You will take your form, but with out your horn. A Star will be place on your forhead, to remind you of what you really are. Should you forget your place and duty, you will forget who and what you are and become what everyone sees you as. It was the best I could do to avoid your punishment of death.'

"Thank you,"

A the light flashed, and then everything grew dark.

Mavrick opened his eyes, he wanted to see Julie again. He missed her more than anything. He closed his eyes agian, and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Remember Me

**I have finished the story. Lets see, you have six more chapters to go!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in this story, not even an Orc, not even a mouse. Just mine. Whiptydo.**

'Nithir,' Mavrick opened his eyes, he saw the white Unicorn that had saved his life.

'My lady,' He stood up.

'You have been forgiven of your sins, your compassion towards the girl has changed the minds of elders. They have granted you your horn back. You will have your powers back, if you abuse them, they will be taken from you and you will remain a horse, do you understand this?'

'Yes,' He nodded with eagerness.

'We will be watching you, Nithir.' She said then she disappeared.

"Horse! Wake up!"

Mavrick opened his eyes, he glared at the Orcs that stood in the door way. They had chains in their hands.

_You may not use your powers to harm other unless they harm you or your commander._

He remembered part of the Code, so far the Orcs had not tryed to hurt him, he could fight agenst them but couldn't use his powers.

'I have a name, its Nithir,'

"Your name does not concern us," They came to him with the chains.

Nithir reared up and struck out at them. They tossed chains around his neck and pulled him down and put a bridle made of chain on him. The bit was also chain. They pulled him out as he fought agenst them. He was brought into the room with the Palantir and Saruman.

"I will have your horn now, Unicorn," Saruman said.

'You'll never get it,' Nithir reared up and pulled the Orcs off their feet.

"Mavrick!" Julie ran into the room, there was a woman behind her.

'Julie!' He came down looked at her.

"NOW!" Saruman yelled at the Orc.

One of the Orcs' had a blade, he brought it down on Nithir's horn, it broke through, but the its power knocked the Orc off his feet. The horn fell to the floor, and Nithir fell.

"Mavrick!" Julie Screemed.

Saruman reached to pick up the remains of the horn, he grabbed it with his hand and mumbled a spell. The horn started to glow, and it started to burn his hand. He dropped it and held his hand. Julie ran to Nithir.

"Mavrick," she cryed.

Eoywn ran up beside her. Nithir started to glow blue, he raised up into the air. He was still unconcious. His horn floated to him and it was placed back into it's place. Fear ran through Saruman, tears streamed down Julie's face. When the horn was in place he opened his eyes. They too glowed, he came down onto his feet, he was still glowing. He walked towards Saruman, who started to back away.

_'You should have known better wizard to try and take the life of a Unicorn,'_ Nithir thought to Saruman. _'you will pay.'_

He had Saruman up agenst the wall, his horn pointed towards his heart. He was still glowing, but when he saw fear in the wizard's eyes, his anger dyed, and he was no longer glowing. Thoughts ran through his head. Then he said.

'No, I will not kill you. I will do something far worest,' His horn peirced through his clothing then his skin and into his heart.

Saruman yelled in pain and closed his eyes. Nithir closed his eyes and focused on what he was doing. He pulled back and took his horn from the wizard's body, not a drop of blood was spilt. Saruman collapsed on the floor. He looked up at Nithir.

'Now, you will remember me, you will never forget this day and what happened. You will fear the name Nithir and all who know me.' He turned around and walked up to Julie and put his head over her shoulder.

Julie rapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought they killed you,"

'No, they did not,'

"You got your horn back,"

'I was forgiven, I did alot of wrong things in the past, but I have changed, and I was rewarded,'

"Your not going to tell me what you did are you?" She stepped back.

'Its a long story,'

"Have you seen the place we have to get back to? Its a long way from here," Julie smiled.

'Ok, lets go then,'

Saruman watched them leave, still not believing what just happened.

**Thanks for reading!**

**That was lame...thanks for reading...**


	10. Brother

**Disclaimer: See chap 9**

When they reached Helm's Deep, the battle had already started, the city had been taken over. They stood watching on the hill. Julie aboard Nithir, and Eoywn aboard her horse.

"We must do something," Eoywn said.

"Yes, indeed," Gandalf rode up beside them on Shadowfax. "Theoden-king stands alone."

"Not alone. Rohirrim!" Eomer rode up beside him, then the Rohirrim appeared behind them. "to the king!"

They charged down the hill, the Orcs at the bottom looked frightened at the sight of all the horses and riders coming towards them, that they began to faulter. Julie had her sword drawn that she had taken from the smithy.

'No harm shall come to you, Julie,' Nithir said.

"And none to you, Mav- I mean, Nithir," She held onto his mane with her other hand as they galloped down the hill.

They plunged into the Orcs, killing many. Julie was knocked off of Nithir, her sword was thrown from her hand. She punched the Orc that had attacked her and kicked him between the legs bringing him down. She grabbed her sword and thrust it into his chest. She killed her far share of Orcs, soon she was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat.

When the battle is over Julie see Aragorn embracing Eoywn in a friendly hug. When they go to remount to leave, Julie runs up to Aragorn and raps her arms around his waist.

"I thought you were dead," Tears of relieft and joy filled her eyes.

"No, I did not die," He hugged her back.

She pulled back, and wiped her eyes.

"I feel we have a connection Aragorn, your like a brother to me, I've never had a brother, but I imagen this is what it would feel like," She looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

"Then if you think of me as a brother, then you are my sister, and I will look after you as long as you stay with us," She hugged him again but felt something nudge her back.

Nithir had walked up behind her, he looked at them both.

"Your horse-" Aragorn began.

'I'm not a horse, I'm a Unicorn,'

"Yeah, I didn't tell you about that, Aragorn, Mavrick, is a Unicorn, but his real name is Nithir. I didn't learn his real name until today,"

"A Unicorn,"

'Yes, a unicorn,' Nithir was growing tired of Aragorn.

"Its ok Aragorn, its not like he dangerous," Julie said

"I only thought Unicorns were a myth, I never thought I'd see one,"

"Nope, not a myth, he real as real can be," Julie walked up to Nithir and petted his neck.

Nithir closed his eyes, he was happy to be with her again.

"Come we must go," Aragorn mounted Brego.

Julie jumped ontop Nithir's back and they rode after the others.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf said as they looked towards Mordor.

Julie wondered if she and Nithir would fight in the battle for Middle-Earth, and if Frodo would destroy the ring, or if he got caught what would happen.

_'Don't worry Julie, everything will be fine,'_ Nithir could sense her distress.

"I know," She whispered to him.

She leaned forward and hugged his neck.

"I know,"

**Don't flame about the brother thing...please...**


	11. Issues with Cloths

**Disclaimer: see chap 10**

As they rode into Isengarde they saw the destruction the Ents had made on the place. It was flooded, there was debrie flooting around and piled up. There were two hobbits sitting on a hudge bolder, when they saw the company coming up to them they stood.

"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard!" Merry said.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and, and smoking!" Gimli said from behind Legolas.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin held his pipe in his hand.

"Salted pork?" Gimli sounded as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master," Treebeard said slowly. "but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain. Under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf said looking up at the tall Ent.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called him when he jumped off the horse to pick something up out of the water.

He picked up Saruman's palantir, he gazed into the stone, losing focus of the world around him until Gandalf shouted at him.

" Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!"

Pippin gave Gandalf the stone, he snatched it up with his hands coved in cloth then you wrapped the cloth around the stone.

"What is it?" Julie asked Aragorn.

"It is a palantir," He replyed.

"A pala-wha?" She gave him a weird face.

"It was used by the Elves once, to see the what has not yet come to pass," Aragorn explained.

"Ooooh,"

'I could have told you that,' Nithir complained.

"I didn't know you knew," Julie said to him.

"It talked!" Merry said when he heard Nithir's voice.

'Here we go again,' Nithir sighed. 'I'm a Unicorn, don't you see my horn little Hobbit?'

"I didn't notice," Merry felt embarressed by his mistake.

After they checked everything out at Isengarde, they went back to Edoras. There was a feast about to begin for the ones that had been killed in battle, to honar them. Julie laughed at Gimli and Legolas who had a drinking game. Gimli lost of course, making Legolas the winner, but she thought of Nithir and a frown crossed her face. She stood up and left them there to party.

Aragorn watched her go, wondering where she was going. Legolas noticed her leaving to, he hoped they hadn't offended her. Julie went out to the stables, she found Nithir laying down in the deep straw. She let herself in and walked slowly up to him. His ear twitched towards her and he opened his eyes.

'Julie, you should be inside,' He said.

"But your out here alone," She sat down beside him.

'I don't mind, Shadowfax talks to me now,' He yawned. 'frankly I quite tired.'

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you,"

'No, I wasn't sleeping, theres no need to be sorry,' he shook his head.

"Well I will let you sleep now," She stood up and started to walk out.

'You need your rest too Julie,' He looked up at her.

"Sleep does not come easy for me," She said to him then walked out of the stable and back to the Golden Hall.

Everyone was sleeping now, except for Legolas and Aragorn who were out talking, and Julie. She layed there stairing up at the ceiling. She heard someone getting up and whispers. She sat up and saw Pippin walking over to Gandalf who held the palantir wrapped in cloth in his arms. Gandalf's eyes were open, Pippin was frightened at first but realised that the wizard was sleeping. He took the palantir from Gandalf and replaced it with a pitcher.

"Pippin! What are you mad?" Merry exclaimed.

"I just want to look at it. Just one last time." Pippin unwrapped the stone and starred into it.

"Put it back!" Merry orders his cousin.

He places his hands on the stone, and his finger tips begin to glow.

"Pippin, no! Pippin!" Merry's voice grow louder.

Then it takes him, Pippin's hand become gluded like to the stone, he could let go. A foul voice fills the air. He stands and then falls down.

"Pippin! Help Gandalf! Someone help him!" Merry yells and stands up.

"Aragorn! Gandalf!" Julie jumps out of her bed and races to Pippin.

Aragorn snatched the palantir from Pippin, it takes over him aswell. Legolas grabbs hold of Aragorn so he wouldn't fall.

"Aragorn!" Julie crawls over to him when the palantir drops from his hands and rolls away.

"Pippin!" Merry runs over to him and knells down beside him.

Gandalf tosses the cloth over the palantir and it stops rolling, then he moves to Pippin and pushes Merry aside and stands leans over him.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf grumbles.

He notices that Pippin isn't concous and places a hand on his forhead. When Pippin wakes he doesn't look at Gandalf.

"Look at me," Gandalf commands.

"Gandalf, for give me," He pleads.

"Look at me, what did you see?"

Julie stood beside Aragorn as they listened to what Pippin had to say. She was relieved to find that he had gave anything away. The next morning Gandalf and Pippin left for Minas Tirith, Merry ran up the watch tower to watch them leave on Shadowfax. Julie went into the stables to see Nithir. He stood at the gate of the stall, looking out of the barn. When he saw her he nickered.

"Your picking up characteristics from the horses," She smiled.

'I can't help it, maybe if you let me run in the meadow for awhile it will refresh my memory,' He tossed his head wanting to get out.

"OK, but don't go to far," She opened the gate and he walked out and to the entrants of the barn.

He looked around, people looked at him as they passed. Julie walked up beside him and places a hand on his neck.

"You don't look like your running to me," He turned his head toward her.

'I'm waiting for the right moment,'

"Huh? Whatever," She shook her head and walked away from him.

Nithir troted out of the city and cantered off the road and into the grass lands. Julie went out there she ran down the hill to where he was running. He ran up to her and turned to miss her, then back again. They played for hours, chacing each other. Julie got tired and collasped in the grass laughing.

He walked up to her and put his nose in her face, she blew in his nostrils and made him sneeze.

"Thanks alot,"

'Its your fault, you made me sneeze,'

"But did you have to do it on me?" She wiped her face with her shirt. "I'm going back into the city, you can stay out here."

'OK,' He put his head down and started to graze.

She walked back to the city. She went to where she had slept, or at least tryed. Eoywn was in there trying to help tidy things up. She saw Julie come in and smiled.

"Good morning is it not?" She asked.

"Uh...good morning to you too," Eoywn laughed at her.

She set her things down and walked up to Julie.

"Julie, would you like a change of cloths?" She asked, Julie smiled.

"Of course!"

"A dress!" Julie exclaimed when Eoywn brought the dresses out. "I don't wear dresses,"

"You are not a man, you a woman," Eoywn said. "a woman does dress in men's clothing, its not done."

"Well, my lady, this girl does," Julie protested.

"Julie, you are the first woman I've known to wear men's clothing,"

"Where I'm from, women wear what they want, they don't have to just wear dresses," Julie pointed out. "I never liked dress, my-"

She paused, she hadn't spoken of her foster mother to anyone except Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, no one knew of her past, but them.

"My foster mother always wanted me to wear dresses, I quess thats why I hate them," Julie didn't have a good reason for not liking dresses, except-"plus they're too girly for me."

"I would say so, I'll see what I can do to help you. They will laugh at me for asking for men clothing for you," Eoywn started to walk out of her room. "but if thats what you wish, then your wish is my command."

"Thanks Eoywn, for understanding." Julie followed her out but went her sperate way.

**Talk about issues with cloths, even I'm not that bad...lol.**


	12. Little Sisters

I don't have any younger siblings, I am the youngest, hehe. I have fun tormenting my older sister! I don't get to see her much, so I have to annoy her all I can... Any ways, this chapter just reminds me of us..

**Disclaimer: See chap 11.**

The next day, the beacons had been lit, Gondor requested help from Rohan. Julie had gotten new cloths to wear. They belonged to a young man who had been killed at Helm's Deep, they gave all his cloths to her, not that she wanted all of them. They fited perfectly, they were brown leathers. She had a belt that held her sword that Eoywn had given her when they first left Edoras, and a knife she had picked up from the battle with the Warg riders. She had a cloak too, to protect her from the rain and weather.

"You look ready for battle," Aragorn smiled at her.

"I don't feel like it, I'm so tired," She jumped onto Nithir's back.

"You shouldn't come with us, it is dangerous,"

"Don't worry, I've been having lessons with Eoywn on how to fight," She grinned, as Eoywn approached.

"You will ride us too?" He asked her.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men. The men have found their captain, they will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope." She said to him.

When they reached the encampment, Aragorn, and Theoden walked side bye side, talking. They looked down over the camp, there weren't enough riders.

"More will come," Theoden said.

"The horses are restless, the men are quiet," Legolas looked at the horse that were acting up.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Eomer told them.

'I do not like this place either, its not right,' Nithir was edgy.

"Your a Unicorn," Julie pointed out.

'I still have fears,' He looked towards a road leading into the mountain.

"That road there, where does it lead?" Gimli pointed to the road.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the the mountain." Legolas told him.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer said and walked away.

Aragorn stood looking at the road, he took a step toward it, like a unseen force was pulling him in, then Gimli touched his shoulder.

"Aragorn, lets find some food," He says and walks off, Aragorn follows him.

Julie looks after him, wonder what all that was about.

'Julie, I don't like it here, we shouldn't stay long,' Nithir was growing uneasy being at the camp. 'I've heard strange things, unheard whispers, ones only I and the horses hear.'

"It'll be alright Nithir, you'll see," Julie told him.

Julie slept beside Nithir that night, even though she could not sleep. She was haunted with nightmares of her foster mother and father and of what might happen. She awoke in a cold sweat after being nudged by Nithir.

'Your nightmares, they are real to you,' He perked his ears toward her.

"Yes, its like I'm really there, I mean I am, but its, its, just, so frightening," She snuggled closer to him. "do you dream Nithir?"

'I experience some effect of dreaming, but I know I'm dreaming. I've never had a nightmare, not even when-' He stopped short.

"When you were human? Its hard to comprehend, the nightmares. You think nothing bad could ever happen to you, but when you have a nightmare, something bad happens. You don't understand why it happened only that it did. I just don't understand why I keep having them." Julie was fully awake now, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Nithir heard someone talking near Aragorn's tent.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

She sat up and turned to look. Nithir stood up and listened. He listened for awhile then looked down at Julie.

'Aragorn will take the road to Dimholt, to summon an army,' If Unicorns to express feeling on they're faces, Nithir's would be a worried expression.

Julie stood up and looked toward the road.

"I can't let him go alone," She said.

She see runs up to him when he leaves Eoywn and stops him.

"I can't let you go alone,"

"Have you been spying on me?" He had a harsh look on his face.

"NO! I do not spy, Nithir has keen ears," She told him.

"I can't allow you to go, its far to dangerous," He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't stay,"

"Even when your blood is not the same, you act like siblings," Legolas said.

"And just where do you think your off to?" Gimli walked up.

"Not this time, this time you must stay, Gimli," Aragorn looked at his friend.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubborness of dwarves?" Legolas smiled.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you," Gimli told him.

Aragorn looked at the two, then to Julie.

"No," He said to her.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you, I'm going. Now we're wasting time," She jumped on Nithir and lead the way in. "have you learned nothing of the subborness of little sisters?"

Legolas started to laugh as he mounted Arod and almost fell, despite his elven balance.

**I sooo want to get the extened versions of the LoTRs.**


	13. Palannor Fields

**Disclaimer: see chap 12**

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli said from the back of Arod.

"One that is cursed," Legolas told them of the Men of the Mountain.

They dismount and walk up to the cave entrance, it has destinctive carvings in the side of the mountain.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas said.

A wind picked up, Arod and Brego spook and run off, Nithir only jumped, but he stayed close to Julie.

"Are you protecting me or am I protecting you?" Julie almost laughed when he bumped her.

'I don't know what your talking about,' He glared at her (thats if Unicorns glare), and took a step away from her.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn marched into the cave, Legolas followed.

Gimli and Julie stayed behind.

"An Elf will go underground when a dwarf dare not! I'd never hear the end of it!" He ran to catch up.

"Wait for us here," Julie ran after them.

'Julie, wait!' Nithir dare not enter the cave. 'oh...'

He paced back and forward, tossing his head in with impatience. There are more whispers, Nithir stops and stares wide eyes into the cave. He reares when he hears the clang of two swords.

'Whats going on?' He stands looking into the cave.

Nithir becomes frightened when they run out and the cave starts to collasp. Julie jumps on Nithir.

"Come on, we have to catch up with the king, to tell the others we have reinforcements," She tells him.

Nithir gallops off, glad to get away from the place. When they come out of the mountain, they are gone. So he keeps running, he runnings down the winding road down the side of the mountain and to the valley were the camp had once been. There were only little clues that people had been there, the people of Rohan knew how to hide they're marks well.

"I hope your a good tracker," Julie says.

'Of course I am,' Nithir says and he starts to gallop, following they're trail.

They run for hours, Julie almost fell once when she lost her balance.

'They're horses are swift and fast, I haven't seen horses as fast as these,' He said. 'but they aren't as fast a me.'

"Nothing is as fast as you," Julie said.

Soon they cought up with them, Nithir was breathing rather hard for a Unicorn.

"My lord! King Theoden!" Julie shouted.

"Julie, where are the others?" Theoden asked her, he turned Snowmane around to face her.

"Aragorn and the other have called upon the Men of the Mountain for assistance, and he wanted me to tell you that all is well," She tryed her best to say it like Aragorn had.

"Good, this is good news you have given me," Theoden smiled.

"There is still hope left," She said.

They made their journy across the land to Gondor, when they reached the hill that looked over Minas Tirith they saw to their horror that the city was being attacked. The horn of Rohan sounded off, the orcs looked over their shoulders and saw the horse and riders. The Rohirrim charge down the hill and to the White City. The orcs look terrified and the stream of horses running towards them. Arrows fly into the air from the Orc archers, hitting several horses and riders. When that didn't stop them, the Orcs looked as if they were going to start running away.

They crashed into the Orc army, Julie was thankful they weren't in front. She stabbed Orcs from her position on Nithir as he canter through the mess of Orcs. They got to one that looked awful, Nithir slid to a stop when he didn't move. The Orc snatched a crossbow from a Orc who had just been shot with an arrow and shot at Nithir. Julie jumped off of him to fight the on coming Orcs.

Nithir charged at the Orc, his horn pointed at him, he thrust it the Orcs chest and focused on his magic. He pulled back and the Orc started to burn. Smoke sizzled from his body and then he went up in flames, he ran away, sqreeching in pain.

"AH!" He turned and saw Julie was ground, and a Orc was standing over her.

Nirhir raced to her and rambed into the Orc as he had his weapon raised.

"Driver them into the river!" Eomer yelled.

Theoden turned to looking towards the field of Pelennor, and there he saw larger than life Oliphaunts, with men aboard them.

"Reform the line! Reform the line! Sound the charge! Take them head on! Charge!" Theoden shouted to the Rohirrim.

Julie stood up and got back on Nithir.

"Oh my God," She said when she saw the large animals.

Nithir charged forward running with the others, dodging the feet and tuscus of the animals. Nithir raked his horn across the leg of one, the animal turned reared, then crumpled to the ground and turned to dust.

'Yeah!' Nithir was looking behind him as he ran.

"Nithir watch out!" Julie yelled.

He turned his head, an Oliphaunt was headed straight for them. Nithir tryed to dodge out of its way. He was hit with the tuscus just barely, but it sent him and Julie flying. They only went a few feet, but Nithir had suffered an injury from the spears on the tuscus.

"Nithir!" Julie crawled to him. "how bad is it?"

'Not to bad,' He stood up, staggering.

"Heal yourself," She stood.

'Unicorns can't heal themselves. We heal quicker, but I can do it with magic. No I can only heal others.' He said to her. 'get on, I can still carry you.'

Soon Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were there with the dead men. The battle of Palannor Fields was won that day. King Theodon was life was lost that day, but the Witch King of Angmar was defeated by Eoywn. Now they all stand before the army of the dead.

"Realus us," He says to Aragorn.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli commented.

"You gave us your word," The Ghost King says.

"I hold your oath fullfilled, go, be at peace," Aragorn releases them.

After the council with Gandalf, they decide to go to the Black Gate to help Frodo and Sam. Aragorn saw that his adopted little sister wasn't there, so he went to look for her afterwards, before they left. He found her looking after Nithir in the stable.

"Is he ok?" He asked her.

"Yes, he'll be fine," Nithir stamped his hoof when Julie started to clean his wound.

'That hurts!'

"Yeah, he'll be fine," She finished cleaning it.

Aragorn went to the medicien cabnit that was hanging on the wall of the stable and brought out something that was in a bottle.

"We are going to the Black Gate, to draw Saruon's on us, to give Frodo a chance," He said and started to dab Nithir's wound with the liquid.

"What is that?" Julie asked.

"It will help the healing process," He told her.

'That hurts!' Nithir turned and nipped Aragorn on the arm.

"Ouch!" Aragorn looked at him hard, Julie laughed at the two. "so you are well enough to fight Nithir?"

'Of course I am! Just because I have a small injury, doesn't mean I'm not capible of fighting!' He praticlly yelled, then started mumbling.

"You didn't want me to go with you into the mountain, but your going to let me go fight with you?" Julie questioned.

"I can't make you stay," He said.


	14. Lost but Found

You remember when I said you might hate me later? Well heres the chapter where you might hate me.

**Disclaimer: see chap 13**

They stand there infront of the gate. Only one could break the silence that had fallen over the men.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, Gandalf, and two others, one with Gondor's banner, rode up to the gate and stopped.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him." Aragorn shouted, then the gate started opening. "fall back! Fall back!"

They turn and run back to the others to stand with them. Sauron's eye looks towards the Black Gate then. Orcs start coming out of the gate towards them.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted to them.

They dismount and the horses flee from the battle ground, save one Unicorn.

A voice fills the air, a faul voice of Sauron

"Aragorn...Elessar"

"For Frodo," He turns his head towards the men when he says this, then turns and charges towards the Orc.

Everyone follows him. They crash into the Orc, striking their swords agenst the shields and body armry. Stabbing and slicing. Punching and kicking. Aragorn hears the roars from a large creature, he turns to see a Troll coming towards him. He blocks the Troll's blows with Anduril, but the Troll knocks him down then puts his foot on Aragorn. Aragorn stabs him with his knife.

"Aragorn!" Julie rushes to help him.

Legolas fights his way to his friend, trying to reach him. The Nazgul appear in the sky about to snatch up whats left of the army of men, but they get attack by the Eagels. Then suddenly they leave, screeching. Aragorn can feel his bones starting to give into the prssure of the troll's weight. Pain rushes through his body.

A challenging whinnie rings through the ears of the Orcs and men. The troll looks in the direction the call came from. Nithir reared up, challenging him. The troll roared and stepped off of Aragorn, forgetting his task of killing the future king. Nithir paws the ground while the troll walks through the Orcs, tossing them out of the way and stepping on them.

Nithir reared when the troll came up to him and struck him with his horn. The troll recoiled his hand, he snorted and roared and tryed to back hand Nithir, but he was too quick for the troll. Nithir struck him again with his horn, blood boiled out of the wound. Nithir duck his head from another swing. Arrows can out of no where and struck the troll. Then Orc arrows started to fly, two hit Nithir.

He fell to the ground, then the troll fell after being hit by both Orc and arrows from the men. All of a sudden an explosion came from the volcano. Nithir looked up, Mount Doom had exploaded. The Orcs looked horrified and began to run away. Everyone was watching the volcano, not worried about the ground that was collasping.

Nithir tryed to stand but pain ran through his side. The eagels picked Gandalf up and carried him to Mount Doom. Julie ran up to Aragorn and gave him a hug, he wenced but bared it. Then Julie looked around for Nithir, to her horror she saw him on the ground.

"No!" Her voice was faint. "NO!"

She ran to him, Aragorn tryed running but was succesful. Julie skidded to her knees.

"Nithir, no," She cryed.

'Julie, I knew you'd come for me,' He looked relieved to see her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, just wait and see," Tears started to stream down her face.

Some how she knew there was no hope for her dearest friend. Julie didn't want him to die, but she knew there was no hope.

'No Julie, its time for me to leave you,'

"NO! Use your magic, heal yourself!" She cryed.

'I can't'

"Forget the Code! Save yourself Nithir, foget the Code," She put her arm around his neck and layed her head on him. "please, Nithir. Forget the Code."

'I wish I could,' He took a deep shakey breath.

Aragorn knelt down beside him.

"Its perice his lung and heart," He said gently.

"Aragorn, please help him," Julie cryed.

Aragorn made his way over to her.

"Julie-"

"He can't die, hes all the memory I have left, he can die," She shook as she sobbed. "he can't die!"

'Julie, I love you, don't forget that,' Nithir drew a weak breath, and he was gone.

His eyes didn't go dull, he didn't look any different. He looked like he just layed there, still.

"No!" Julie cryed. "Nithir! No!"

Aragorn grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"No, he can't die," She cryed, her voice was muffled.

Legolas and Gimli came over to them, they saw the dead Unicorn. Legolas said a few words in Elvish. Aragorn sat there with her in his arms, stroaking her hair, saying soothing things in Elvish to calm her. Her crying almost brought Gimli to tears, her love for the animal was more then he'd imagened. Nithir's horn began to glow, glimering light swirled around him, and his body became translusant. Then the light sent a beam up into the sky and slowly disapated.

Julie watched as the light disapperred from view.

**I almost cryed writing this. It reminded me of a horse that I had that died.**

**You can hate me for killing Nithir, or Mavrick, whatever you want to call him.**

**I have a knack for killing my characters don't I?**


	15. Memories

**Thanks for sticking in there, heres the last chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: (Takes disclaimer and throws it in the trash can)** There that did it! No more disclaimer. **(Hears banging on door)** This is the police we have you surrounded, put the disclaimer back on the fanfic!

Oh no! What to do what to do?

**A little shoulder angel pops up with a squeeky voice(like on _The Empior's New Groove_).**

Put the disclaimer back, its the right thing to do...

**Shoulder devil pops up, he too has a squeeky voice.**

Wait, wait, just wait a second. Think about this, you put the disclaimer back, and you can't say they're yours anymore.

**Me.**

But they're not mine...

**Shoulder Devil**

Who cares!

**Shoulder Angel**

Do you want to go to jail!

**Me.**

SHUT UP! Ok, back to the story.

**Continues to argue with shoulder angel and devil...**

"Julie, come out here, I've got something for you!"

Julie ran down the stairs and out the kicten door, it was her fifthteenth birthday. To her surprise, her foster father stood out side holding the lead line a big black horse. He had a white star on his forehead that was partly hidden by his forelock.

"Hes yours," He told her.

"Oh daddy! He beautiful! Whats his name?" She walked up to the horse.

"You know, the lady never told me his name," He patted the black stallion on the neck.

"I know what I'll call him, Mavrick," She gave her foster dad a hug and took the lead line from him. "come on boy."

She lead the black horse into the cow pasture and turned him loose. He took off, running this way and that then came back to her.

"He likes me already!" She called to him.

"Good!" He gave her thumbs up.

* * *

"Mavrick!" Julie walked out of the barn and into the pasture. "come here!"

The black horse galloped up to her nickering his delight that she was there. He started to slow down though and started to favor his left front leg. Fear ran through Julie.

"Whoa, whoa boy," She ran up to him. "whats wrong with your leg?"

She bent down to look at it.

'I sliped coming out of the pound, them dumb cows made a mess!' Julie looked at him.

"You talked!" She exclaimed.

'Yes I can talk,' He looked at her.

"But, but, your a, a, a-"

'I'm not a horse I'm a unicorn,'

"If your a unicorn where is your horn?"

'I'm in descize,'

* * *

Julie walked into the barn and to Mavrick's stall. She was crying, her eyes were blood shot and red. 

'Julie whats wrong?' He put his head over the door.

"Jack died Mavrick, he had a heart attack," She started to cry.

She came into his stall and put her arms around his neck, he put his head over her should and pulled her closer to him.

"He was the nicest man I ever knew," She whispered.

'He was nice, but just think, he won't have to deal with your foster mother,'

She smiled a little, but not much.

'Don't worry Julie, everything will be fine, I'm sure he'll watch over you where ever he is. He knows that you loved him, and you know he loved you. Thats all that matters.'

* * *

"Mavrick! Help me!" Julie ran out of the house.

It was getting dark, Bryanna, her foster mother, was hitting her again.

"Get back here!" She ran after Julie. "you haven't finished your chores!"

"Let me go!" Julie screamed.

Bryanna hit Julie in the face, knocking her down. Julie spit blood from her mouth, her lip was busted and bleeding.

"Mavrick!" Julie called, crying.

"Get up!" She snatched Julie from the ground, and Julie remembered she had put Mavrick in the barn for the night. "go back in there and finish cleaning!"

"But I did!" She cryed.

"Do it again, you didn't do it right! You can't do anything right!"

"Let me go!" Julie yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" She hit her again.

Julie hit the ground again, then she heard a whinnie and boards snapping. Mavrick ran to Julie, he reared up at Bryanna.

"You stupid thing, go away!" She yelled.

Mavrick came down and penned his ear back and charged after her, chasing her back into the house. Then he troted back to Julie.

'Are you ok?' He put his nose down to her face, he could smell the blood.

"Yeah, I'll live" She stood up. "lets run away Mavrick, let leave this place."

'Where will we go?'

"Away from here,"

'Ok, lets go,'

She jumped on his back and they canter off the farm.

* * *

Julie was there for Aragorn's cornation, she even lived in the city now, as his sister. Julie never forgot Nithir, nor did she not think of him every day. His memory never left her, not even in her sleep. She could sleep now, it was the only time she got to see him. Several times though, she had nightmares about different thing, Nithir, Aragorn, herself, and woke up in a cold sweat and crying. Aragorn was there to comfort her in a few of these nightmares.

They had grown closer to each other then ever, just like they were really brother and sister. One night, Julie couldn't sleep. She looked out her window and saw a bright light. She dressed and went out of the city. She saw him on the hill facing the city.

Standing tall and proud, he tossed his head and reared. Julie started to run to him and started to run toward her. She flung her arms around his neck, weeping.

_'Shh... I'm here,' _he whispered. _'theres no need for crying.'_

"You died," Her voice hardly made the sound.

_'Yes, I did die. I only come to you tonight,'_ He stepped back. _'Julie, your older now, you've come of age. You could go back to Earth and live on your own now if you like.'_

"I wouldn't know how, I want to stay here," She told him.

_'That is your choice, no one can make you leave,' _He nuzzled her hair. _'I miss you so much Julie.'_

"I miss you too Nithir," Julie said.

_'I cannot come back to after tonight, not in your dreams and not like tonight, you will let me go soon, and move on,'_

"I don't want to forget you,"

_'You won't forget me, there will be a time to tell our story to others, then may your memory be crisp. You will live for ages Julie, this land changes people, your sons and daughters will be told our story, and their sons and daughters. Our story will not be forgotten.'_

"Can we go for one last ride?"

_'Get on,'_

Julie jumped on him and he canter off. They galloped through the meadow and across the land to Anduin, to Osgilioth. Then back to Minas Tirith.

"I don't want this to ever end," Julie leaned forward as he ran across the grass in the moon light.


End file.
